


First of May

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Pool Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Kei-chan can't sleep, he goes for a walk outside, smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Koyama is lucky enough to have his birthday on the first of May. And anyone who has heard the Jonathan Coulton song 'First of May' knows exactly what that means. ;) 
> 
> Incidentally, this is the first JE fic I ever wrote way back in 2009.

Koyama couldn't sleep. He carefully extracted his limbs from Shige's and peered at the clock, 2:46 AM. Well, happy birthday to me. For my birthday I would like a decent night's sleep. Koyama closed his eyes and waited. Fifteen minutes of listening to Shige snore softly into his pillow he decided there had to be something he could be doing with this time. His lips quirked into a smile at the thought of waking Shige up to entertain him. But Shige had been tired and 'Wake up! I'm bored and you should give me a blowjob' wasn't the most considerate thing to say to someone. Besides it would open him up for more of Shige's teasing about him being insatiable.

They were in the middle of a promotional photo shoot that for some reason just had to take place on the outskirts of Chiba. But the scenery was beautiful and they were staying overnight at a small inn tucked off the beaten path so Koyama didn't mind not being in the city for his birthday. Maybe he could walk around the grounds for a while? He got out of bed and threw on some clothes as quietly as possible, he managed to slip out of the room and down the hall without Shige even stirring.

He was padding down the hallway trying to remember which turn he took to get to the lobby and outside when he passed a door to an outdoor patio. Right! This place had a pool. Change of plans. The night was just warm enough to be perfectly comfortable, he trailed his hand in the perfect blue water and considered his options. Ditch the shirt and go swimming in shorts? He was wearing boxers that should be good enough, then he wouldn't have to squelch his way back to his room later.

He was happily splashing around the pool, feeling much more relaxed if not sleepy, when he heard the door to the patio open, he turned to see Ryo closing the door softly behind him. "I'm sorry Ryo, was I too loud, did I wake you up?"

Ryo shook his head, smiling softly "I couldn't sleep, I thought a walk might help. How's the water, isn't it cold?"

"It's not cold at all, actually the water is the perfect temperature! Come over here and test it your self if you don't believe me Ryo-chan!" Koyama fixed Ryo with his best smile of innocent enthusiasm. Ryo padded over and crouched on the edge, just as he leaned over a bit to touch the surface of the water Koyama grabbed his hand and pulled.

Ryo came up spluttering, and advanced on Koyama with a playful growl. Ryo clapped his hands on Koyama's shoulders, got right up his face and shook the water out of his hair like a dog. Koyama chuckled as Ryo grumbled good naturedly, "It's not often I can catch you off guard Ryo-chan."

"Well now my clothes are all wet. And clingy." Ryo began pulling off his soaked clothes not bothering to move away from Koyama at all. Koyama knew better but he couldn't stop himself from staring as Ryo's nicely muscled torso was revealed and he shimmied out of his pants and boxers, tossing them over his shoulder to land with a moist thump on the pavement. Suddenly confronted with a very naked Ryo, Koyama tracked the progress of a drop of water over Ryo's collarbone and over a smooth pectoral. Koyama felt his mouth go dry; he backed up a couple of steps for good measure until his back hit the edge of the pool. The shorter man stood there his skin gleaming in the light from the water watching Koyama trying not to watch him. Koyama finally tore his eyes of Ryo's chest and Ryo was smiling brightly at him. It was one of Ryo's scary smiles, it usually meant that he was about to get exactly what he wanted whether you agreed or not.

"You seem to be a little over-dressed Kei-chan" Ryo remarked placing his hands on the side of the pool framing Koyama's shoulders. While Koyama was trying unsuccessfully not to be very distracted by the heat of Ryo's body so close, nearly touching his, Ryo continued his voice very low and now directly in Koyama's ear, "Nothing I haven't seen before right?" Koyama could feel his cheeks flaming, he knew he was rock hard and if Ryo moved even a centimeter closer he was bound to notice. Ryo quirked an eyebrow at him and clicked his tongue before leaning in that extra centimeter and pressing his lips firmly against Koyama's.

Kissing Ryo, his brain helpfully supplied even as his hands were settling on Ryo's hips, was not very much like kissing Shige. Ryo kissed methodically, taking his time licking his way into Koyama's mouth and slowly picking his composure to pieces. He slid his hands up the slick planes of Ryo's back as Ryo wound his arms around Koyama's waist pulling the taller man in as close as possible, molding their bodies together. Ryo pulled back just enough to look up at Koyama, his cheeks were flushed and he seemed almost bashful looking up at Koyama through dark lashes. "Kei, is this ok? With you? I mean..." Ryo looked down and now he was full out blushing, Koyama had to bite his tongue to keep himself from telling Ryo how adorable he looked with his insistent hands and suddenly shy eyes. There was nothing Koyama could do but tip up his chin and kiss him back fervently.

Still pressed close together Ryo pulled them away from the wall and started backing them into more shallow water, tugging Koyama's boxers down as they went. Ryo swallowed the gasp Koyama made at the feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other as they moved.

Ryo maneuvered him down onto the wide steps so he was kneeling, legs spread, Ryo's chest warm along his back. His hands were behind him twisted up in Ryo's hair as he fidgeted desperate for some real stimulation. Ryo dragged his fingers lightly up the inside of his thigh and chuckled low in his throat at Koyama's whine, he could feel it vibrating against his throat, could feel Ryo slick and hard pressed against him. "More Ryo. God I need... something, anything." he panted. He knew what he must look like, the water wasn't hiding anything. He was kneeling facing the building, spread open for anyone to see, begging to be fucked. "Please, I need you." He closed his eyes and threw his head back against Ryo's shoulder as Ryo dragged his lips across the pulse point of his throat.

"Nishikido are you fucking my boyfriend?" Koyama's head snapped up to see Shige leaning nonchalantly against a pillar. Koyama was frozen waiting for some kind of reaction. But Shige just stood there for a few long moments watching. Ryo's hand was still moving lightly, teasingly over his cock and as inappropriate as it might be he couldn't hold back his shaky moans. Koyama forced himself to meet Shige's gaze. Shige's smile was predatory and his eyes were dark with desire as he took in the scene.

Koyama could feel Ryo's fierce grin against his shoulder, "Not yet. Quit pretending to be mad, come here and help."

Shige stalked towards them, not bothering to shed the thin pants that did nothing to hide his arousal. He kneeled down in the shallow water and took Koyama's flushed face in his hands, his eyes full of lust and affection. "What I am going to do with you, huh?"

Koyama drew his tongue across his bottom lip and bit the corner of his mouth the way he knew Shige liked and was rewarded by a swift intake of breath. "You can fuck me, that would be good."

Shige leaned in so their lips barely brushed as he spoke, "I think I'll let Ryo-chan take care of that. But I'm sure I can think of some things." He smirked at Koyama, pressed a familiar tube into Ryo's hand and without any warning whatsoever slid his mouth smoothly down onto Koyama's cock.

Koyama yelped at the sudden flood of sensation after Ryo's teasing, he curled one hand into Shige's hair and gritted his teeth with effort trying not to come immediately. He was so preoccupied with the way Shige was curling his tongue around the head of his cock, at the barest scrape of teeth up his length that he was caught off guard again when Ryo's slick finger pressed against his entrance. He moaned shamelessly at the press of fingers inside him moving with purpose, brushing close to but just missing that spot inside of him. Ryo pressed closer looking down over his shoulder to meet Shige's eyes, "Think he's ready?"

Koyama was beyond words now, his next moan was really half growled and Ryo hummed in amusement as he positioned himself. Then Ryo was sliding forward slow and smooth, while he was pushing back hard and desperate. He could feel every inch of Ryo burning inside him, so hard, and he wasn't moving, he needed to move. Koyama tightened his hand in Ryo's hair and the younger man started, finally, started to rock slowly and insistently in and out. Ryo dropped his forehead to rest against his shoulder and groaned softly, it was the first indication Koyama had that Ryo wanted this just as much as he did. "God Kei, so... fuck, so tight. Slow, slow down or this will be over very quickly."

Koyama responded by tightening his muscles around Ryo and jerked his hips back against him. He felt vindicated as Ryo choked on his breath, tightened his hand on Koyama's hips and began slamming in and out of him, pushing hard against his prostate, making him wail. He was losing his mind, Shige was swallowing him whole, throat muscles constricting around him, the water was gently lapping against his balls in time with Ryo's thrusting and Shige was humming, god. "Is that, oh...fuck are you humming Happy Birthday?" Shige's eyes were wicked as he picked up his pace a little, Koyama could see Shige has one hand on his own erection, stroking himself as he sucked Koyama off. "Shit I am never going to be able to think of that song the right way again."

But he couldn't really think about anything right now, all he could do was feel... the hot suction of Shige's mouth on him, Ryo's hand on his hip, the tension in building in his groin, like a coil of fire and he was coming undone. All he could do was gasp out a half-coherent warning just before he exploded in Shige's mouth with a soft cry. "Kei, I can't stop." and Koyama could feel his muscles trembling as Ryo came inside him and slumped over Koyama's back.

Shige nuzzled Koyama's leg affectionately and returned his hazy but questioning glace. "Oh, I'm good I finished even before you did. You guys are hot." Koyama smiled down at him, running one hand over Shige's head and threading the other one through Ryo's hair. And Ryo was cuddling him, which made Koyama just as happy as the mind blowing sex.

Shige pushed himself up far enough to press a soft kiss to Koyama's mouth "Hey, happy birthday baby."

Ryo reached around and flicked Shige in the middle of the forehead, "I was here first, I wanted to say it first."

They sorted themselves, standing up and stretching, Koyama slung one arm around Ryo's shoulders as they made their way back to bed. He couldn't keep the sappy grin off his face, "It's ok Ryo-chan I heard you loud and clear."


End file.
